


Lie down and think of Asgard... or not

by herat



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Есть две версии этой истории. Версия Тора, как вы понимаете, правдивей. Но версия Локи - веселей





	Lie down and think of Asgard... or not

**Author's Note:**

> я непростительно долго для такой шалости мучилась с последней сценой. В черновом варианте она была романтишней и сопливей, но потом я вспомнила, что пишу про Локи, который косячит просто потому, что не может иначе, и Тора, который из раза в раз прощает и забывает.

Итак, есть две версии этой истории. Версия Тора, как вы понимаете, правдивей. Но версия Локи - веселей.  
В то памятное утро наследный принц Асгарда мерил шагами коридор перед тронным залом, нервно поигрывая Мьёльниром, и репетировал свою речь. Хотя "речь"- это громко сказано, уж поверьте мне на слово.  
\- Отец, - снова и снова начинал он... и не знал, как закончить.  
Королевская свадьба - это дело государственной важности, и Тор всегда понимал, что однажды ему предстоит, эммм... фигурально выражаясь, "лечь на спину и думать об Асгарде". Но отец еще был полон сил и амбиций, и это однажды казалось всего лишь призрачной угрозой, такой же зыбкой и далекой, как и трон. Пока вдруг не наступило.  
Вот уже месяц, как Один дневал и ночевал в тронном зале, договариваясь с Лафеем о мире для двух истощенных войной королевств. Вот уже месяц, как в дальних покоях томилась ледяная принцесса. И вот уже месяц, как сам Тор, словно в омут, провалился в безумный обреченный роман с ее служанкой, волоокой красавицей Локи, еще ребенком плененной в Ванахейме.  
\- Мне не хватит сил отказаться от тебя после свадьбы, - наконец, признал он вчера охрипшим от поцелуев голосом.  
\- Так вот каким мужем ты хочешь стать для моей госпожи? - в ответ рассмеялась дева.  
Они только выбрались из постели, растрепанные и полуголые, разомлевшие от отгоревшей страсти, и Локи явно не воспринимала его слова всерьез.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
И только тогда озорная улыбка, наконец, сползла с ее губ, обнажая истинные чувства.  
\- И я люблю тебя, олух, - прошептала она, нежно обхватив его лицо ладонями. - Верь мне: все будет хорошо.  
  
Остаток ночи Тор проворочался в постели без сна. Он разрывался между долгом и сердцем, не находя решения. Асгарду нужен был мир, народ устал от бесконечной войны. Но неужели мирный договор нельзя скрепить иначе, чем браком? Как можно отказаться от Локи с ее плутовской улыбкой и злыми остротами, с ее пронзительными колдовскими глазами и жарким жадным телом?  
Где взять столько сил?  
  
Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что Локи тоже долго не могла заснуть, пересказывая последние события личной служанке Сигюн. Той, что на самом деле была когда-то похищена из Ванахейма.  
\- Думаешь, он сильно рассердится? - наконец, спросила ледяная принцесса. Она не всегда умела вовремя остановиться.  
\- Я думаю, что у вас будет _очень_ жаркая брачная ночь.  
  
И вот мы снова возвращаемся к событиям этого утра. Согласитесь, грех не вернуться.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Я не женюсь на ледяной принцессе, - решительно повторил Тор, покрепче сжав кулаки. - Я люблю другую.  
\- Глупый мальчишка! - отмахнулся Всеотец. - Люби кого хочешь, какое отношение это имеет к браку?!  
\- Возможно, Локи уже носит моего ребенка.  
По левому боку Лафей, до того наблюдавший за происходящим с неприятной ухмылкой, вдруг зашелся кашлем.  
\- Локи? - растерянно повторил Всеотец. - Ты хочешь жениться на Локи?  
И почему-то перевел взгляд на ледяного великана.  
\- О, Норны, - простонал тот. - Она была _слишком_ покладиста в последнее время. Я должен был догадаться, что это не к добру.  
И наивный доверчивый Тор уже хотел броситься на защиту любимой... Но, хвала Норнам, не успел. Двери с грохотом распахнулись, и в тронный зал ворвалась запыхавшаяся Локи.  
\- Я опоздала, да?  
В ответ Лафей лишь вздохнул. Зато оооочень красноречиво.  
\- Ты же обещала, что на сей раз не будет никаких проблем.  
И в голосе ледяного великана, не знавшего жалости воина, кровожадного тирана и дальше по списку было столько тоски и разочарования, что даже Тор почувствовал укол совести.  
\- Это вышло случайно. Он принял меня за служанку, начал расспрашивать про ледяную принцессу, и я просто... не удержалась.  
Прямо скажем: так себе оправдание, но, с другой стороны, и Лафею было не привыкать.  
\- Я, кхм, прошу прощения за ее поведение, - наконец, сказал он, тяжело вздохнув. - Вот сыновья у меня идеально вымуштрованы, боятся слово поперек сказать. А Локи выпороть рука не поднималась. Полагаю, теперь этот пробел в воспитании придется восполнять ее мужу.  
\- Папочка!..  
Папочка?????  
  
То был черный день для всех славных сыновей Асгарда, оказавшихся на тренировочном поле, когда в раскатах грома и буйстве молний появился наследный принц. День, когда бравые воины не стыдились слез. Разъяренный Тор не жалел ни себя, ни окружающих, пытаясь заглушить одну боль другой. И в конечном счете это сработало. Все, о чем он мог думать, наконец, вернувшись в свои покои, это о горячей ванне и мягкой постели.  
Вот только постель была уже занята.  
\- Вам лучше вернуться к себе, принцесса.  
\- Только после того, как ты меня выслушаешь.  
Сгущавшиеся за окном сумерки озарило вспышкой молнии. Где-то на улице славные сыновья Асгарда, еще не добравшиеся до дома, поковыляли быстрее. А Локи подскочила с кровати.  
\- Поверь, это была всего лишь невинная шутка. Я никогда не планировала заходить так далеко, но с каждым днем признаться становилось все сложнее и сложнее...  
\- Невинная шутка? Ты хоть представляешь, на что я готов был пойти ради тебя?! - закричал Тор, схватив невесту за плечи и хорошенько встряхнув. - Сколько ночей провел без сна, решаясь?!  
\- Вот такое у меня чувство юмора, - в ответ ядовито прошипела Локи. - Я никогда не стану тебе нежной понимающей женой, и ты не сможешь мне до конца доверять. Я капризная, злопамятная и высокомерная. И все это можно было легко понять, проявив хоть немного интереса. Но ты даже не знал моего имени!  
Это была месть, внезапно осознал Тор, любуясь искрами гнева в бездне зеленых глаз. Он задел гордость Локи первой же фразой, и она решила "щелкнуть его по носу" в ответ. Злая шутка избалованной принцессы, обросшая последствиями, словно снежный ком.  
\- Кажется, Лафей все-таки был прав, - наконец, решил Громовержец, - тебя просто необходимо хотя бы раз выпороть.  
И потянулся к ремню... 


End file.
